


I Put A Spell On You

by Aisisres



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Wicca
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisisres/pseuds/Aisisres
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es alguien cualquiera, tiene pinta del nerd raro que no habla con nadie, parecía que tenía problemas relacionándose con los demás, un chico de colegio normal, aunque no es normal su desenfrenado deseo por el que una vez fue el chico popular del colegio, parecerá una obsesión enfermiza pero no lo es, solo esta muerto por que el chico ruso note su existencia, y parece que está a un pacto con satan por convertirse en la adoración de Viktor Nikiforov, lo que no sabe es que los sueños donde vive sus obscenas fantasías, tienen que ver con todos los conjuros y rituales mal efectuados que ha recitado, tal vez Viktor no sea tan inalcanzable, después de todo Yuuri Katsuki es el único humano que tiene la resistencia necesaria para un incubo como él.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 8





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es mera ficción no se recomienda seguir alguna de estas conductas.  
> OS hecho para Halloween y el Cumpleaños de Bebé Yuuri <3.

———————————————--

Podía recordar cómo su cabello se había revuelto con el viento, la brisa parecía traerle un aroma agradable, algo apetitoso, podía ver su boca salivar, era muy temprano para que siquiera pensara en darse un pequeño aperitivo, continuó arreglando sus cabellos plata y se miró un poco más en el espejo el corte que traía le enmarca el rostro de maravilla, un toque elegante y su mirada azul turquesa le hacía irresistible, el saco sastre amoldaba sus anchos hombros a la perfección y sus brazos que eran musculosos, la cintura era gruesa pero marcada, parecía que se conocía su cuerpo de memoria aunque solo lo había visto en sueños, la distancia a la que estaba era perfecta para él, podía apreciar su cuerpo, sus ojos hermosos, sabía que pronto lo tendría a su merced, ajustó sus lentes y agito la cabeza, tratando de borrar el recuerdo de su mente.

Miró tras la ventana, una hoja se desplomó del árbol de afuera, el sonido que hizo al chocar el cristal, le sobresalto, se había perdido una vez más en sus recuerdos, las hojas que caían del árbol estaban muertas tan secas que se caen fácilmente por el roce del viento, golpeando al cristal como si le insinuaran que se diera prisa, que el tiempo se estaba acabando.

El reloj en su muñeca seguía moviendo sus manecillas, apurándole a salir de ahí, y aun que nadie parecía mirarle, no podía evitar sentirse en una persecución, halo un poco un mechón de cabello negro tratando de desaparecer su inquietud y siguió mirando el librero frente a él, ya hacía mucho tiempo que había escogido los relatos que llevaría, un comic de superhéroes que encontró en la sección infantil, un recetario de cocina, un libro de botánica de aspecto extraño y otros libros más que mantenía en sus manos sudorosas, suspiro profundamente cubriendo con el suéter holgado una marca roja en su muñeca, que no cubría el reloj y comenzó a caminar hacia la bibliotecaria, esta le saludo, nunca habían entablado una conversación larga ni nada, pero esta le reconocía, así que algunos días, trataba de llevar libros que ni siquiera iba a hojear para evitar que notara lo que en verdad le interesaba, se sintió un poco nervioso cuando extendió su mano para entregarle su identificación y su credencial de la biblioteca estatal, procuro que las marcas en su mano no sobresalieran, quitando su mano con rapidez y reacomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz aunque estos no se habían movido.

Cuando al fin le fueron entregados de vuelta los libros, apuró el paso para salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, evitando que la encargada notara los tres libros que había tomado y que no fueron registrados a su nombre.

Cuando salió inmediatamente sintió el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente, a su paso las hojas secas crujían bajo sus zapatos, las hojas amarillas de los árboles, que aun tenían, se caían y al tocar el suelo, se tornaban de color café como si a su paso se les fuera arrancada la poca vida que aún les quedaba, Yuuri lo notó, sabía que al ocultarse el sol las cosas vivas quedaban aún más a su merced, así que se dio prisa para llegar a su hogar antes que anocheciera por completo, toda su vida había estado en ese lugar, no podía desprenderse tan fácilmente de ese sitio.

Nunca le fue fácil dejar ir las cosas.

Su casa estaba apartada del pueblo, así que sería una caminata un poco larga, iba lo más deprisa que podía, pareciendo normal tratando que su ropa no mostrará las marcas en su cuerpo como casi ocurre en la biblioteca, no quería llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo hacía, en el pueblo había rumores sobre él, pocas veces se le veía durante la mañana siempre salía durante la tarde, todos desconocían lo que hacía para ganar dinero, y Yuuri no quería que nadie se enterara; una vez que salió del pueblo sostuvo de forma firme su mochila y comenzó a correr ya no le importo estirar la ropa para cubrir las marcas en su cuello, ni que el reloj no cumpliera su propósito, la cantidad de hojas de los árboles que seguían cayendo aumentaban e incluso algunos insectos le seguían, cuando recorre una considerable distancia entre el pueblo y el bosque pudo visualizar una casa, más bien parecía una cabaña, era antigua y toda hecha de madera oscura, se decía que ahí las sectas se reunían para realizar rituales donde sacrificaban pequeños animales y estaba llena de energía negativa, nadie la reclamaría, se mudó ahí terminando el colegio, 

Una vez llegó al pórtico de la casa, sacó una cajetilla de cerillos y encendió diversos inciensos, estos los coloco antes de salir de compras, eso mantendría alejados a esos pequeños insectos que le siguieron todo el tiempo, mientras atravesaba todo el bosque; sacó la llave de hierro e ingreso a la casa, que era un poco grande para que viviera solo una persona y su perro, comenzó a quitarse el abrigo e inmediatamente escuchó los pequeños pasos bajar de las escaleras, sus uñas chocaban contra la madera del piso, tal vez ya era hora de un corte, también el cabello le sería útil, su perro vichan era una importante fuente de materiales, y aprender a realizar esos pequeños cuidados le ahorraba tener que ir al pueblo a buscar algún veterinario, el pequeño perro de esponjoso pelaje se paró en sus dos pequeñas patas traseras para recibirle entre jadeos y pequeños brincos.

—Vichan eres un buen chico, en un momento te daré tu pago, ahora vuelve a tu puesto pequeño— así como bajo corriendo volvió a subir las escaleras de madera, el sonido de sus pequeños pasos fue alejándose, hasta que se detuvo, ese pequeño era el único que no le juzgaba.

Yuuri fue hacia la cocina donde dejo todas los comestibles, después los acomodaría, e ingreso a su estudio, la habitación estaba llena de libros muchos de ellos que tomó prestados de la biblioteca y otros que tuvo que pedir del extranjero, la habitación era un desastre y estaba llena también de recipientes estos estaban llenos de diversas sustancias, fluidos, y diversos materiales, de cosas que le ayudaban a realizar su trabajo, por estas fechas era cuando Yuuri tenía más trabajo, nada complicado, como la razón por la cual se había metido en esto, estaba desesperado, llevaba más de tres años con este infructuoso plan, incluso tenía un cuaderno lleno de todos los métodos que utilizo para realizarlo, soltó un suspiro y miro los libros que había tomado de la biblioteca esa tarde y los coloco por ahí, estaba exhausto, ir al pueblo era la cosa que más odiaba, tomó varios recipientes y encendió una pequeña parrilla donde coloco un pocillo de plata, y comenzó a vaciarlos sobre este, era un compuesto extraño, donde el polvo de zafiros, la esencia de vainilla y cabellos propios color negro, se mezclaban sobre el par de anillos que al fin había conseguido.

Una vez que hirvió el contenido colocó diversas hierbas tapándolo, y colocó diversos cuarzos sobre la capa de hojas, sobresalía uno en forma cilíndrica de cuarzo de zafiro que era más grande que los otros, fue hacia la ventana y colocó ahí el recipiente a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, sabía que debía dejarlo reposar una noche antes de la luna azul, para que el conjuro le funcionara, recitó unas palabras y puso sus palmas sobre los cuarzos sin importar lo caliente que estuviera, después de un minuto las retiró, no parecía una quemadura tan grave, con algo de esos frascos podría curarla, dejo el recipiente ahí a la intemperie con el viento soplando y se alejó de la ventana para tratar su herida, una vez terminó, palomeo la receta de su cuaderno, esta no se había desparramado, 

parecía que iba por buen camino en este intento y nada trató de llevárselo desde fuera de la ventana, gracias a que vichan estaba vigilando.

Fue hacia la cocina cerrando el estudio sin ponerle llave era absurdo después de todo la ventana está abierta, y tenía los inciensos encendidos.

Subió hacia su alcoba, y vio a vichan cerca de la puerta del armario y le dio una galleta como pago.

—Buen trabajo anda a dormir pequeño ya sabes donde— el perrito agitó su cola y bajó con rapidez las escaleras hacia el pórtico.

Él ingresó hacia la puerta del baño y salió después de media hora, un baño de hierbas afrodisíacas era parte del plan, ajustó con llave la puerta del ropero y rocío diversos líquidos sobre ella, ahí había algo que solo utilizaría como último recurso

Solo traía una delgada bata de satín color negro, se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió y retiro la bata, y su cuerpo pálido quedo completamente desnudo, el viento frio comenzaba a erizarle la piel y la anticipación comenzó a endurecer sus pezones, ligeras marcas en todo su cuerpo se podían apreciar con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

Pronto sería la noche de la luna azul.

Hecho un último vistazo a la luna llena y se dirigió a la cama, se acostó mirando el techo de madera de su habitación y escucho como el viento comenzaba a volverse violento, la temperatura disminuyó, sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente mientras escuchaba como la madera vieja con la que estaba hecha la cabaña comenzó a crujir, estaba siendo envuelto en una profunda bruma que le incitaba a permanecer inconsciente.

En medio de la noche siente que su cama está más suave que de costumbre es imposible para él reconocer si está en un sueño o es la realidad, no puede mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo sus músculos no le responden, cada vez que respira comienza a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta, y de pronto su piel comienza a sentirse sensible, sus pezones comienzan a brotar del mismo modo que lo hacen cuando el viento los acaricia, pero esta vez el cosquilleo no se detiene ahí, comienza a sentir como es estimulado en su falo, que comienza a endurecerse de forma suave aunque, aún no puede ver que es lo que le está tocando, cuando algo húmedo comienza a frotar su glande gime, se siente tan real que no puede ser un sueño, aunque se siente tan bien que tampoco podría ser la realidad.

Su pene erguido está siendo devorado, algunas veces completamente y otras simplemente juguetea con su rosada cabeza, frotando su lengua húmeda alrededor de ella, sus pezones aún siguen expuestos y rogando ser estimulados, quisiera dejar de gemir y pedir por ser tocado pero su cuerpo no le pertenece, sino al ente que le está haciendo delirar y que busca tomar su semen como alimento, tocándolo hasta en el lugar que nadie más ha podido mancillar, la saliva del ser que le está devorando entero se desliza hasta su ano y este comienza a encajar sus dedos en él, conociendo muy bien como tocarlo para invitarlo a vaciar su semilla dentro de su garganta, Yuuri no puede parar de gemir, y de disfrutar, así que con todas sus fuerzas se levanta del colchón y a pesar de la bruma en la habitación logra vislumbrar el cabello color luna que se agita con los movimientos sobre su miembro, los dedos dentro de él presionan más a fondo, invitando a abrir más las piernas y que sienta todo el placer que le puede ofrecer el incubo sobre él.

Comienza a perder la razón el placer es enorme cuando siente como es masajeada sus próstata con los dedos, y como su pene está siendo succionado y se adentra en lo profundo de la garganta de su visitante, con algo de esfuerzo dirige su mano a la cabeza del demonio y evitando tocar los cuernos que adornan que le coronan, lo toma de los cabellos y le introduce el pene lo más profundo que puede soltando el alimento que es bien recibido, Yuuri se desploma sobre la cama, su pene sigue erecto soltando aun sedimentos, está listo para otra ronda pero la bruma no hace más que sumirlo en un sueño aún más intenso, y con algunos cabellos del demonio en su mano decide dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

Al abrir los ojos noto el sol entrando por la ventana, parecía que eran las 4 o 5 de la tarde, su cuerpo estaba extendido sobre la cama no sentía dolor alguno, frunció el ceño, se sentó y observó las nuevas marcas esta vez sobre sus muslos, no había sido un sueño, busco sobre las sabana y encontró lo que quería, su plan había tenido éxito, aunque los recuerdos eran borrosos logró su cometido, busco sobre el buró y encontró un sobre rojo hecho con pétalos de diversas flores donde coloco los cabellos color plata, el elemento más importante ya había sido conseguido.

La noche de luna azul era hoy, los cuarzos ya debían estar listos, camino a la bañera y comenzó a llenarla con agua, agregando pétalos de flores azules, estas eran sacadas de una especie de líquido donde fueron sumergidas para evitar que se secaran a su tacto, continuo agregando aceites, y de un pequeño frasco de vidrio vertió polvo de oro, fue de lo más difícil de conseguir, revolvió un poco el agua de la bañera mientras seguía llenándose, y comenzó a encender alrededor pequeñas velas de miel, estas eran amarillas, una vez que la bañera estaba completamente llena, cerro el llave y comenzó a sumergir su cuerpo.

Aun podía recordar cuando su plan comenzó, como es que los ojos azules le habían atrapado desde el colegio, este pueblo pacifico de repente fue invadido por una serie de desapariciones de estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera conocía sus nombres porque ninguno era algún amigo cercano.

Él por otro lado estaba más ocupado masturbándose por el chico popular de la escuela, su mirada penetrante y de color azul, su cabello hermosamente largo y de color plata no hacía más que llamar más y más su atención, muchos se le habían declarado y cada uno de ellos fue rechazado, Yuuri nunca había querido correr con la misma suerte así que mantenía un perfil bajo y solamente se la pasaba fantaseando en ser tomado por él, tal vez demasiadas veces que hasta sentía que era real, que por las noches su cuerpo era tocado, que su miembro derramaba su esperma dentro del a boca de Viktor Nikiforov y que cuando despertaba este ya había desaparecido…

Tantas noches que incluso podía imaginar el aroma de su piel, pero solo eran sueños, porque durante la escuela este seguía siendo tan inalcanzable y tan lejano, que le obligó a buscar en libros, revistas, e internet como hacerlo suyo como lograr que solo tuviera ojos para él, por qué no le basta con que Viktor rechazara a todo aquel que se le acercara, no, eso ya no era suficiente.

Ahora lo que quería era que solo lo mirara a él.

Entonces comenzó visitando tiendas, algunas fuera de la ciudad para encontrar los diversos elementos que le ayudarían a cumplir su propósito, no tenía otra cosa en su mente más que atrapar a Viktor Nikiforov, no salía con amigos, gastaba sus mesadas en elementos esotéricos, velas baratas que encontraba en las tiendas, talismanes, pero nada de eso funcionaba así que en su desesperación comenzó a realizar una diversos hechizos de amor, mucha gente decía que estos funcionaban, pero todos y cada uno le hacían perder la paciencia trayendo fracaso tras fracaso, nada hacía que Viktor siquiera lo mirara, y su sed por ser amado solo aumentaba.

Parecía que ningún conjuro o hechizo esotérico funcionaba hasta que un día decidió probarlo con su hermana mayor, sabía que había alguien en la universidad que le gustaba, su mejor amigo, así que tomo ambas fotos las amarro con un listón rojo y las sumergió en miel, y unas semanas después los descubre besándose fuera de la casa de sus padres, Yuuri al principio pensó que solo podría ser una coincidencia, así que comenzó a hacerlo con diferentes personas incluso contracto gente por internet para ayudarles con su ser amado, los cuales tiempo después obtenían buenos resultados, era alentador pero todo volvía a negativo cuando él aplicaba lo mismo con Viktor Nikiforov.

Parecía que nada funcionaba, todo seguía igual, el soñando como su cuerpo era acariciado por Viktor todo tan real, pero también frustrante, sus sueños eran tan frustrantes como la vida real por que la cantidad de sueños donde Viktor acariciaba su miembro, tocaba y chupaba sus pezones, era equivalente a las veces en las que él no podía tocar su cuerpo, totalmente frustrante.

Entonces fue cuando Yuuri decidió que era hora de dejar los juegos de niños, porque con cada fracaso, cada sueño en el que no podía tocar a Viktor, solo lo hacía desearlo más, aunque muchos otros lo llamarían obsesionarse más.

Entonces el colegio terminó, Muchos de sus compañeros decidieron salir del pueblo otros decidieron quedarse a estudiar en la universidad más cercana para no separarse de sus padres, incluso Viktor había dejado la ciudad, y él se quedó, porque no podía abandonar este lugar donde le conoció no tenía otro sueño más que estar junto a Viktor, pero nada funciono con él.

Así que un día con el dinero que juntó por realizar trabajos, decidió avanzar más de los juegos simplones de la magia blanca, y compró la cabaña vieja de las afueras del pueblo, sabía que nadie debía ser partícipe de lo que sea que le ocurriera a él una vez sobrepasa el límite, porque estaba a un pacto con el diablo de tener a Viktor en sus brazos.

Entonces se dio a la tarea de reparar la cabaña, de equipar con todo lo necesario, y empezó con su búsqueda, comenzó a investigar, comprar libros del otro lado del mundo y a realizar todos los rituales que le garantizaran que Viktor Nikiforov sería solo de él, libros en diferentes idiomas, el latín era el que más abundaba en ellos, ya no se veía en la necesidad de comprar los materiales él había aprendido a fabricarlos, a intercambiar trabajos por ellos, sabía diferenciar de los libros que solo eran un montón de basura a los que en verdad le servirán para lo que quería, pero aun así nada funcionaba, él sabía exactamente donde se encontraba Viktor tenía una energía tan magnética, que podía saber su ubicación usando péndulos, lo cual se le hacía un poco extraño, la manera de ubicarlo era diferente a la que usaba con otras personas, casi parecía que, no era humano…

La estrategia cambió, los hechizos ya no estaban orientados a personas, pero eso solo lo exponía más al peligro de los entes obscuros, así que tenía que ser más precavido, ya no odia salir de su casa, algunas noches las pasaba en vela creando combinaciones de palabras y listas inmensas de los conjuros ya realizados hasta que un día noto que el péndulo que utilizaba apuntaba más al centro del diagrama, ese día decidido ir al pueblo y Fue cuando lo vio, 2 ciclos lunares antes de la luna azul Viktor había vuelto, y fue cuando sus planes al fin marchaban como quería.

Lo vio a lo lejos, su cabello largo ya no estaba, pero ahora se veía más elegante y más sofisticado, pero no era muy diferente de como aparecía en sus sueños, trató de pasar desapercibido tal y como en el colegio solo admirando desde la distancia.

A Pesar de todos los sentimientos arremolinándose en su interior sabía que estaba cumpliendo su objetivo, siguió su camino habitual a la Biblioteca, una vez que sabe que le ha estado observando demás, se escabulle en los estantes y suspira de alivio necesitaba pasar desapercibido aún más a partir de ahora, desde dentro echa un último vistazo, nota que Viktor no está donde lo vio hace unos momentos y más tranquilo decide ir a su sección favorita en la biblioteca, donde los libros más viejos están acomodados pero al dar la vuelta choca una persona que está en su dirección, es un aroma familiar, el mismo aroma que sentía en sus sueños cuando…

—Yuuri Katsuki, cierto? — Viktor Nikiforov estaba frente a él, su habitual mirada alegre, no estaba había algo diferente en él 

—Ho-Hola Nikiforov— Yuuri estaba desconcertado.

—Wow recuerdas mi nombre, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, después del colegio, ya no supe de ti— Dice Viktor jovialmente, con esa risa, que le hacía revolotear el estómago. 

—Si yo he estado viviendo en la cabaña de las afueras, no sabía que habías vuelto— le contestó tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas.

—Si me parecía que ya era hora últimamente siento como si algo me estuviera jalando hacia este sitio—le miró fijamente con sus iris azules — ya sabes uno siempre vuelve donde fue feliz— 

—uh si eso es lo que dicen—Dice Yuuri mirando a otro lado —Perdón, pero me tengo que ir— Se disculpó, comenzando a caminar hasta la entrada, pero aun así logra escuchar la despedida de Viktor.

—Claro, nos vemos— 

El encuentro fue corto, pero tuvo mella en Yuuri, sintió pánico de que antes de que sus planes fueran completados, alguien lo descubriera, recordaba que se sentía en una persecución diaria, desde entonces Yuuri trato de evitar a Viktor siempre, manteniéndose a la distancia, porque al parecer su aroma podía ser detectado fácilmente, sabía que alguien como él no podía ser humano.

El agua dentro de la tina comenzaba a enfriarse, era suficiente su cuerpo ya estaba preparado podía comenzar con él ritual, eran casi las seis de la tarde, pronto comienza a anochecer, y dará comienzo a la noche con más movimiento de energías del año, noche había luna llena pero no una cualquiera sino la ideal para atraer al demonio del que quiere apropiarse.

Una vez fuera de la tina, se coloca una bata de encaje color azul, al salir a su habitación comienza a encender todas las velas que están alrededor muchas de color morado, otras rojas y varias negras, se dirige al piso de abajo y comiza a trabar todas las puertas y ventanas, solo dejando la ventana en su habitación abierta.

Con polvo de oro comienza a trazar una estrella de David sobre la madera obscura del piso, en cada pico enciende un cirio de color azul, estos durarían lo suficiente para la duración del acto, una vez encendida cada uno, prende inciensos de sándalo colocándolos en las paredes, para después con el preparado de la noche anterior comenzar a colocarlo sobre la piel desnuda del estómago, los pezones, la cintura las cadera, los muslos, y sus genitales, en el fondo del preparado se encuentra lo que espera sea suficiente para retener a su presa a su lado sino tendría que recurrir a lo que tenía dentro de su closet.

Por último, toma una de las piedras del preparado, un cuarzo zafiro para colocarlo en lo profundo de su ser, ya preparado no le resultara incomodo adentrarlo en sus entrañas.

Listos todos los materiales comienza el ritual ubicándose en el centro de la estrella de David, se inca y comienza a moverse lentamente, la bata aún está puesta pero se encuentra abierta y deja ver lo excitado que está, sus movimientos son sensuales, el meneo de sus caderas, y sus manos tocando su cuerpo, hacían una imagen sumamente erótica, la luz atenuada de las velas fue incrementando una vez que la luz del día se había ido, y la luna azul de la luna llena entraba por la ventana, sus ojos estaban cerrados, él estaba completamente entregado a las sensaciones de su cuerpo y llamando al dueño de su lujuria y de su mente por años.

—Tardaste un poco, pero no sabes cómo me complace que hayas preparado todo esto para mí— La voz profunda provenía de la figura que generaba una sombra sobre él, invitándole a mirarle, pero sin detener el movimiento de su cuerpo.

—Eres un chico sumamente listo, Yuuri, y tan delicioso, que me temo que esta noche ya ni siquiera me molestaré en adormecerte, estoy ansioso de por fin devorarte por completo—. Yuuri sonrió al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos que en ningún momento pararon de mirarlo con lujuria, brillaron, el deseo por ver cumplidas sus palabras le estaba enloqueciendo. 

—Luces, hambriento— Dice por fin Yuuri mirando la entrepierna de Viktor, estaba notoriamente endurecido, la tela color beige solo cubría su entrepierna, y dejaba al descubierto su torso, tan delicioso como lo recordaba, cada musculo del tamaño correcto trabajado para que el pudiera pasar sus manos acariciándole, y su cabellos plata cayendo sobre sus hombros desde la cabeza donde en su verdadera forma se podrían visualizar cuernos de color negro similares a los de un carnero, y en la obscuridad de la noche sus ojos brillaban en un color similar al zafiro, nada similar al color cielo que lucían durante el día.

Viktor bajo del alféizar de la ventana disfrutando de los movimientos de Yuuri hincado sobre el suelo que tocaba su cuerpo y movía rítmicamente las caderas invitando a poseerlo.

—Acechar por años, prácticamente atarme y hacerme adicto a ti con todos los encantamientos y rituales que pudiste encontrar, impidiendo que incluso tuviera otras presas, solo para subyugar, haciéndome atravesar el oceano para alimentarme, no puedo decir que es algo que me desagrade, siempre supe de tu deseo, y he venido aqui para cumplirlo, te voy a poseer de todas las maneras posibles, cada parte de tu cuerpo me pertenecera, que cuando trates de complacerte por ti mismo, te encontrarás pidiendo por mi miembro te tome por la boca y que te sodomice por el ano— Incandose toma de la barbilla a Yuuri con suavidad contrario las palabras de reclamo y amenaza antes dichas.

Sus ojos no pueden evitar mirarse, Yuuri lame su labio inferior, abriendo las piernas a manera de invitación, muestra el plug fe zafiro dentro de él.

—Adelante, puedes hacer lo que gustes conmigo, Viktor— Sonríe mostrando lo complacido que se encuentra. 

—Te voy a disfrutar tanto Yuuri~ — el demonio se acercó hincándose frente al cuerpo que le estaba siendo ofrecido por voluntad propia, y estirando un mano posó sus dedos índice y medio, sobre los labios de Yuuri, sintiendo su textura—Siempre me ha encantado tu boca— Mirándolo a los ojos Yuuri, abre los labios y comienza a chuparlos, moviendo la cabeza imitando embestidas, Viktor no resiste más, y lo acerca a él para devorar sus boca, uniendo sus labios y rozándolos con los de Yuuri de manera frenética, sediento, mientras que con su mano izquierda comienza a tocar el pene erecto de Yuuri.

Bombeando toda la longitud, su mano áspera se mueve a lo largo del miembro de Yuuri haciéndole retorcerse del placer, mientras que con sus labios continúa jugando con su boca, tomando todos y cada uno de los gemidos que tratan de escapar, su lengua de frota ansiosa, saboreando la boca de su presa, del motivo de su locura; su mano continúa frotando el pene que ya está soltando pre-semen de la punta rosada.

—Tu boca es tan deliciosa— le adula Viktor, tomándolo del mentón y acariciando los labios sonrojados con la mano libre, mirando con adoración, mientras comienza a empujarlo contra el suelo áspero en medio de la estrella de David, no para de pasar sus manos por toda la extensión de cuerpo de humano, le conoce a la perfección pero aun así lo repasa con sus manos, acariciando el torso y la piel rosada de sus pezones, Yuuri comienza a Chupar el dedo que tiene sobre la boca mientras disfruta, las caricias en su cuerpo, desnudo, pues Viktor se ha hecho cargo de la bata.

—Así que estas ansioso por meter algo en tu boca— inclina con empuja a Yuuri con delicadeza hasta llegar al suelo, y se deshace de la seda que cubre su entrepierna, desvelando su poderosa erección— Yuuri abre la boca inconscientemente preparándose para recibir el miembro, está ansioso, no había tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo en su boca.

Viktor se hinca, poniendo la punta rosada de su falo sobre la boca, Yuuri lame la punta y toca con ambas manos sintiendo las venas que sobresalen de la piel caliente, hasta que abre la boca introduciendo lentamente mientras Viktor con un pequeño empujón llega a lo más profundo de su garganta, Yuuri gime, su rostro está sonrojado, y sus ojos llorosos, pero en ningún momento hace el amago de retirarse por lo contrario toma al demonio del anguloso trasero y lo empuja más al fondo, disfrutando del sabor de su pene, lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, conteniendo las arcadas, mientras, el miembro embiste dentro de su boca.

—Yuuri~ estas muy hambriento— menciona entrecortadamente, sus mejillas están comenzando a tornarse rojas, todo su cuerpo está tenso mientras continúa follando la boca de Yuuri, con lentitud y algunas veces de manera rápida, disfruta de la boca que lo consume con hambre.

Paulatinamente, se levanta y separa su miembro de la boca hambrienta, la saliva escurre de él.

Ahora él quiere devorarlo, sin decir una palabra, besa de nueva cuenta los labios de Yuuri mientras que lo va colocando arriba de él, acariciando la piel de sus glúteos y apretándolos, mientras gimen sobre la boca del otro, da una última palmada y le incita a voltearse.

—Continúa— Dice mientras jala las caderas redondas contra su rostro notando el plug de cuarzo de zafiro, toma el pene que hace un momento acarició, y lo mete a su boca mientras que con una mano comienza a empujar el plug dentro de Yuuri.

El sonido de los gemidos de Yuuri mientras tiene el pene de Viktor en su boca se escucha por toda la vieja cabañas, está siendo follado por el plug y su pene es devorado.

—Me encanta, ver cómo te has abierto esperando por mí, pero me hubiera fascinado ser yo el que te abriera con mi propia lengua— el plan ha sido sacado por completo sobresaltándolo, mientras su pene aun es acariciado.

Viktor comienza a lamer la entrada que ocupaba el cuarzo metiendo la lengua dentro y separando los suaves glúteos con su mano libre, Yuuri solo se esfuerza por no dejar caer todo su cuerpo sobre Viktor y casi se olvida de su labor pero ahora con más ímpetu comienza a chupar el gran miembro del demonio frente a él, con el deseo a flor de piel y el recuerdo de tantas noches donde deseaba chuparlo, Viktor ahora introduce dos dedos en su ano, tocando en repetidas ocasiones su próstata hasta que Yuuri comienza a mover las caderas encontrando los dedos y penetrándose disfrutando, la punta de su miembro continúa goteando mientras es masajeado hasta que con más fuerza empuja y se corre sobre el pecho duro de Viktor.

—Genial aun sigues duro, siempre eso fue un problema me hacía querer prolongar más mis visitas, mira cuánto has sacado, una deliciosa cena sin duda— Viktor con un dedo toma un poco de la semilla de Yuuri y se lo lleva a la boca saboreándolo.

—No yo aun no...— Yuuri está debilitado un poco por el orgasmo tratando de incorporarse, aun con la mano sobre el miembro de Viktor.

—No te preocupes, me gustaría seguir con el postre esta vez no quiero dormirte— Menciona mientras sale por debajo del cuerpo de Yuuri con cuidado.

Lo coloca contra el piso en cuatro abriéndole el culo y comienza a penetrarlo con sus manos, haciéndolo correr una vez más, 

—Siempre me has sorprendido, tienes un aguante fenomenal, toda una buena fuente de alimento, sí que es sorprendente que sigas así— Coloca un dedo sobre la punta inflamada y llena de semen para respaldar sus palabras —-aun después que te hayas corrido ya dos veces, sí que eres increíble, es grandioso porque aún no termino— 

—Yo por favor— Yuuri separa sus glúteos mostrándole la entrada de su culo aun dilatada— por favor cógeme— Viktor sonríe complacido, tanto que la punta de sus colmillos se puede ver.

—Muy bien— lo levanta de los brazos dejándolo de pie de espaldas a él—Ábrete bien, cariño— y le coloca las manos separando sus glúteos, lo toma de ambos brazos y mete por completo su miembro dentro de Yuuri— mientras comienza a chuparle la nuca el cuello comienza a embestir a un ritmo rápido y constante Yuuri gime viendo al techo, de sus ojos salen lágrimas de placer.

—ah, está muy profundo— 

— Se siente delicioso poseerte, el más intenso placer sentido en años— 

— ah— 

—Se que te gusta no has parado de soltar líquido dulce de la punta— Halaga penetrando desde atrás y tocando su miembro, la piel de Yuuri olía delicioso, le hacía querer no despegarse de él, acariciar cada parte de él, mientras lo penetraba de forma rápida, el sudor brilla en sus cuerpos, con cada jadeo Yuuri está cada vez más cerca de sentir el orgasmo de nuevo esa noche,

—Ah yo estoy a punto de — Gime Yuuri son completar la frase, el placer era intenso.

—Vamos, hazlo — bombea su pene rápidamente, mientras que frota e l pene de Yuuri la posición hizo que el semen saliera disparado y ensucia el piso con su color blanco.

Viktor acaricia aun de manera suave el falo mientras el ritmo de sus estucadas disminuye. 

—Sigues tan erecto, me pregunto cuántas veces tendré que follarte hasta que estés satisfecho— toma su mentón desde atrás y lo besa frotando su lengua con lujuria intensa.

—Viktor… — Yuuri se queja cuando siente cómo el pene sale de su interior

—No te preocupes aun no terminamos, quiero cogerte todo lo que pueda, antes que sea de día— toma de la barbilla a Yuuri mientras ambos se hincan, y lo acuesta en el suelo para ponerse sobre él— Quiero comerme tu linda boca mientras, te cojo de frente— se coloca entre las piernas y lo penetra hasta el fondo.

—ahhh— 

—Que voz tan dulce— continúa penetrando su cuerpo levantando sus piernas, hasta que sus rodillas dobladas llegan a la altura de sus hombros, mordiendo toda la piel que puede. Yuuri comienza a frotar su miembro con la mano derecha mientras que con la mano que tiene el anillo, lo coloca a la cintura de Viktor cerca del nacimiento del apéndice que tiene como cola el demonio y donde se encuentra la marca del hechizo que le colocó y el cual lo hace volver a él cada noche, Viktor comienza a jadear cuando siente que es presionado en ese punto.

—Oh cariño ya sé que es lo que quieres hacer conmigo— el ritmo ahora es frenético las embestidas dentro Yuuri lo hacen delirar del placer, pero trata de no perder su objetivo— 

—Te voy a llenar tanto— Dice Viktor perdido en el placer entre jadeos, y gemidos.

—Viktor ahora eres mío— con ambas manos Yuuri oprime sobre la marca invitando a follarle lo más profundo y rápido que pueda sellando su conjuro capturando el incubo por la eternidad—al fin eres mío— 

Cuando ambas manos empujan por última vez Viktor se corre profundamente en su interior, su próstata ha sido tan estimulada que Yuuri se corre con solo ser follado por el culo.

—La mirada post orgasmo de Viktor está llena de felicidad mientras besa a Yuuri una última vez antes de desmayarse sobre él.

——-

Yuuri despierta sentándose completamente sobresaltado, después del sexo desenfrenado que tanto había deseado durante 4 años, ni siquiera recuerda que el ritual se haya concretado, la estrella de David donde durmió estaba deshecha, pero todo lo olvida cuando siente a su lado alguien abrazarse a él y con una sonrisa, volvió a dormir, no tuvo que torturar al súcubo colega de Viktor que tenía en el closet para obligarlo a sellar el conjuro.

Viktor a su lado se aprieta aún más, hasta que siente el frío en su espalda y respinga, hacía mucho que no se quedaba dormido después de comer, su mirada sorprendida mira alrededor, hasta que repara en el cuerpo al lado suyo, ahí estaba el origen de su adicción, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le capturara, había tardado un poco pero el anillo en su mano izquierda que ahora le era imposible quitar debido al conjuro, le recordaba que nunca más tendría que entrar y comerle el pene mientras fingía dormir, al fin había sido hechizado. 


End file.
